1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grouping videos for presentation to users of the Internet based on the website or websites from which other users watch the videos.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various web sites exist that provide hosted video content to viewers. One such site is the YOUTUBE™ site, provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. Typically, videos are supplied to the video hosting website by content providers, and are then made available for viewing by the public at large. A third-party website can also embed a video player configured to play a video hosted at the video hosting site. When a user at the third-party website views the embedded video, the content is provided from the video hosting site and displayed to the user in the embedded player at the third-party website. A common problem with conventional video hosting sites is that users find it difficult to discover videos that interest them. Or while, users may discover some interesting videos, there may be many more videos that they would like that that they do not discover.